Want A Ride
by yourtaintedsacrifice
Summary: "She was sure impressed with you"    "Do… you want a ride?"    Sometimes friendship starts in unusual ways and with one simple sentence.


**Theme:** Friendship/Humor  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy  
**Characters:** Ignis, Prompto  
**Pairing:** (can be viewed as) Ignis/Prompto  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 948  
**Summary:** Sometimes friendship starts in unusual ways and with one simple sentence.  
**Authors Notes:** Just a little plot bunny that makes no sense to anyone but me. I do not like the lack of Ignis and Prompto on this site, so I took matters into my own hands. It can be seen a Yaoi, if you really want it to, but I wrote it as a friendship fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and will own a copy of Versus. Don't sue me.

* * *

[f i c l e t]

* * *

Jet-black and probably the oddest thing to ever enter the city, the window to the vehicle was rolled down and the driver remained in his seat. The man's sharp eyes watched as the citizens of the kingdom strolled along, men and women alike, without much of a care, he took notice to that most quickly. He noted how not a soul seemed to be too worried about the current troubles of the kingdom, and none took much notice to the man still within the vehicle. It didn't upset him in the slightest, he didn't mind how they seemed to peer into the car and not see the prince, then continue on their way. However, when his uninterested gaze caught sights of a rather attractive woman, that all ended.

He hadn't noted right away how his body straightened up and his hands gripped the steering wheel, as if he were to let go his life would end. Those beautiful eyes moved and followed a rather appealing fair haired woman, who paused to peer into the car like so many before her. Although when she didn't see the prince, her green eyes narrowed and her form stiffened, her body turning away from the vehicle and her head lifted. The girl turned her nose up at him, like many did, and merely walked away like he had been nothing but dirt beneath her shoe. His head hung slightly and forehead soon came to rest against the leather wheel. "Damn."

"She was sure impressed with you," came an amused voice. The young driver blinked and lifted his head, catching the sights of a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a young man, possibly even younger then himself, standing a few feet away from the car in dirty jeans and an odd little denim vest. The boy sported blond hair like he had never seen, possibly a bit more fair then the young woman's, and he wore a goofy grin. However that was not all that caught the man's eye, and this happened to be one of the most important things.

"Those are banned within the Kingdom." He could have kicked himself for being so careless with his first impressions, although, the boy didn't seem to mind.

"Oh yeah," the grin grew as—what the man figured were—blue eyes darted up to the shotgun that he had been tapping against his shoulder. "Didn't know that. Oh well, don't plan on staying long."

The driver cocked a brow, "Just passing through then?"

"You could say that," he responded dully while shrugging. There was a silence that followed, which made the slightly older male cringe, although it seemed the blond wouldn't allow the absence of sound last long. "Nice car you have there."

"Yeah," the driver nodded as he stared at the boy. Now that he was studying him, the man could almost believe that maybe he had seen the fair haired male before, but could not place where. "Do I know you?"

The boy didn't even look worried, he merely grinned at the other being without a care. "You must be someone special to have a nice car like this."

"You could say that," he replied cautiously.

"Got a name?"

He frowned, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Touché," the boy chuckled merrily as he leaned against the car.

"Uh…" The driver hadn't realized how close the boy had come until just that moment, his body stiffening up as if he was awaiting an attack. He had hoped the blond didn't notice, but due to the puzzled expression taking over the glee, he was sure that he was caught.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he murmured as he turned his gaze ahead, suddenly wishing he knew where his friends were. They should have been here an hour ago but had yet to show up, never a good sign, especially since there wasn't even a call. "Where are you staying?"

There was a chuckle. "I'm leaving here tomorrow, so does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Right," he chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders. "It ain't important."

"Was there any particular reason you're speaking with me?" Again, he wanted to kick himself. The blond was not from the Kingdom, he seemed oblivious to far too many things, and it was obvious that he was probably just being friendly. There was no point in being cruel to him or suspicious of him. He noticed quickly how it didn't seem to the bother the boy, that he seemed almost used to suspicion. That bothered him, but what concerned him more was the blond's next statement.

"You looked bored, troubled even." He grinned, "Thought I'd stop and talk to ya before I headed off."

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged, "Anywhere."

"Do… you want a ride?" The man felt stupid now, almost recoiling and taking back his statement, but found that he couldn't after noticing how the boy's smile seemed to brighten. He found himself relaxing back against the seat, his eyes scanning over the boy who nodded quickly and started over to the passenger side of the vehicle. The driver quickly unlocked the door and it was tugged open, the blond quickly hopping inside and slamming the door shut. Curious eyes scanned over the inside, the dark haired man almost smirked at the sight. "Don't get the leather filthy, it's annoying to clean."

"Prompto," the blond replied while turning his gaze solely to the man.

The driver appeared puzzled, "What…?"

"My name," he chuckled. "It's Prompto."

"I see," he replied quietly while starting up the vehicle once more. "Ignis."

"Nice to meet ya," he flashed another grin before settling into the seat.

He smirked secretively, "Likewise."


End file.
